Cancer
by Stories Of An Ordinary Girl
Summary: Cancer...a sickness that kills both emotionally, physically, and mentally,It pulls at your heartstrings,It consumes your soul…It hurts you & everyone around you,You regret,You miss the old times and wish…Wish you could live them again,but its only a wish


**Disclaimer: Stories of an Ordinary Girl does not own Naruto or any of its characters! **

**Me: However I do own the poem that comes later in this story. **

STORIES OF AN ORDINARY GIRL

10 years. It had been 10 long and agonizing years since Sasuke Uchiha left the village. He left behind his friends, teammates, and a girl who was uncontrollably in love with him. He threw it all away for revenge… Multiple times they had tried to get him back but never succeed. They gave up after the 8th year, if he wanted to come back - which was not very likely - he would on his own. Never, never in a million years did they imagine Sasuke Uchiha with his obsidian eyes and emotionless face to waltz into Konoha willingly. It just wasn't the way they expected. But, that was how he came. Sasuke Uchiha expected to be greeted the second he was inside the gates by a loud mouth blonde and a rosette girl. But, that didn't happen. Instead he was greeted by whispering civilians and cold stares. He sighed, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Teme!" the loud voice seemed to ring throughout Konoha. A smirk crossed his features, 'Naruto.'

"Hey dobe." he replied as Naruto looked at him like he was crazy, his emotions unreadable. Suddenly, he was greeted with a fist to the face. The blonde was radiating anger.

"What the hell did you do that for, dobe?!" The other boy's emotion changed,

"Sorry Sasuke, had to get that out of my system. C'mon lets go see Baa-chan!"

With that, they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

STORIES OF AN ORDINARY GIRL

They appeared in the Godname's office seconds later to be met with a desk full of paperwork and sake bottles with a blonde woman passed out under the desk. Naruto stifled a laugh, "Baa-chan! Wake up!" he screamed in her ear. She immediately snapped out of her sleep COUGH hangover COUGH.

"Mmmmm, hey Naruto." she muttered before realizing who also was there, her eyes immediately narrowed,

"Uchiha. What are you doing here?"

Sasuke just smirked, "I came back." She seemed surprised by his answer then nodded,

"I guess I should tell you your punishment…. Well, you will be under house arrest for about 6 months, probation for a year, you shall be accompanied with a ANBU wherever you go, and you will be unable to do on any mission higher then D or C ranked." He nodded at her words,

"Is that all?"

"What!?! Do you WANT more?!"

"…."

"I didn't think so!"

There was an awkward silence which was soon broken by the loud mouthed blonde,

"Tsunade, I'm going to go see her. Should I take, teme with me?"

"It would be best." The Uchiha was utterly confused, what were they talking about? Naruto turned to him,

"C'mon, you need to see something…." He led Sasuke out of the Hokage's office and out to a park, in the distance you could see a cemetery. Naruto stopped at the gates, then slowly pushed them open.

"What are we doing her Naruto?" Sasuke asked. A slight fear knotting his stomach.

"You'll see." They walked through many rows and aisles until they came upon a beautiful, new looking grave.

"Why are we-""Read the headstone."

The Uchiha did as he was told and froze in shock.

_Sakura Haruno _

"_Konoha's Cherry Blossom"_

_DOB: March 28, 1987_

_DOD: June 1, 2010_

His heart seemed to stop,

"How?"

The blonde simple pointed at the gravestone and there at the bottom was a poem.

_Cancer…_

_A sickness that kills both, _

_Emotionally, Physically, and Mentally. _

_It pulls at your heartstrings, _

_It consumes your soul…_

_It hurts you and everyone around you, _

_You're numb with pain & suffering,_

_You regret, _

_You miss the old times and wish…_

_Wish you could live them again, _

_But its just a wish and _

_You know that there is no turning back,_

_No. Not anymore. _

_You're alone on the road to death…._

_And its coming fast, it's almost as if you're standstill with everyone passing you by… just blurs. _

_Words can't help or take the pain away,_

_All you can do now is make the most of the little time you have left.._

_Tie up broken bonds and make amends. _

_Love what you've got and remember what you had. _

_Learn from your mistakes… _

_Always forgive but never forget. _

_Things have changed now…_

_You're barely holding on.. Just know that you are loved in this life… and the next… _

_Save your breath because you don't have many left, only moment left to share before you are gone. Gone, so young with some much life left to live. Not anymore. _

_There's a light… so pure and bright… it beckons you closer and your pain seems to wither away._

_And you know, deep inside that Cancer is a killer…. Your killer. _

_The killer that can not be killed. _

"That was written by Sakura-chan on her deathbed." Naruto stated. Sasuke felt overwhelmed with pain and fell to the ground beside her grave, tears rolling down his face. He planned to marry her…complete his second goal with her. But that was all gone now.. She was dead and not coming back.

**THE END**

Yes, I did write the poem myself. I have lost many to Cancer and I wanted to put it in the story… L Comment and Fave!


End file.
